


Sleep

by PinkBlossom



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: It's been a long shift and you need to go to bed.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story that got in to my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it.

As soon as you got in the door you let out a long sigh. It had been well over 24 hours since you had left for work. You’d been an ER nurse for well over 25 years and you’d seen just about every kind of disaster to befall the Capital. Yesterday, a bitterly cold February day had been the first time it had actually felt like a warzone.

It was just after 9am when the alert had come through that a bomb had gone off at the Navy Yard. Your heart had lurched at the news.

“Phone him,” your manager said as she tried to prepare for the barrage of casualties you were expecting. So you had.

“I’m fine. I’ll speak to you later,” Jethro had calmly asserted as the cries of the injured and various alarms sounded all around him.

“Ok, I love you,”

“I know. I love you too,” he affirmed before ending the call.

Your day had been filled with shrapnel injuries, massive blood loss, breaking bad news and dealing with the acute mental distress of so many people. You had stayed beyond your shift without being asked to. At 8am this morning, you’d been debriefed, and you’d made your way home. You didn’t even know how you’d got here but you now found yourself sat at the table caught in the tired/hungry dilemma. Yes you were tired, so tired you could just go to sleep right now. Problem being that you were also hungry and failure to eat was going to mean waking up absolutely starving and still tired in a few hours. You were trying to process this dilemma when you heard the front door open and close. In walked Jethro. He’d left for work just after you had yesterday and the look of exhaustion on his face said he also had not been home in the meantime. He saw you and smiled. Unlike you, he did not make the mistake of sitting down. He stood behind you, leaning over and kissing you on the cheek.

“Food?” he asked, his hands massaging the knotted muscles in your shoulders. It felt so good you almost didn’t answer in case he stopped.

“Please,”

He moved slowly to the kitchen and pulled out a bag of oatmeal out of the cupboard and a carton of milk out the fridge. Not the most exciting of meals but fast and functional. He placed a steaming bowl in front of you, sitting opposite you to eat his own. You both sat in silence as you ate and once you finished, you summoned the energy to pick up the dishes and take them to the sink and wash them. Your boyfriend walked up behand you, rest his head on your shoulders and slipping his hands around your waist. As you finish the dishes, you turn your head towards him.

“Bed?” You ask.

“Yep, gotta shower first though.”

He was right but the thought of it taking even longer to get to bed was enough to make you want to cry. Jethro leads you up the stairs to the shower where you both get undressed. He turns on the taps and leads you under the hot water. You soak your hair and he passes you the shampoo. He starts to wash himself, handing you the sponge so you can do his back. He returns the favour and after rinsing off, he gets out and wraps himself in a towel, holding one out for you as he dries himself off. You dry and pull on an old t shirt and an old pair of shorts. In the bedroom, you dry of your hair. Jethro gets in to bed and beckons you to join him. You don’t need any convincing and moments later you slide under the duvet and in to his arms. You can’t describe the feeling of getting into bed after what seems like days. The coldness of the day is forgotten as you enjoy being spooned by the man you love. As great as it is, you know Jethro I never going to be able to sleep with you laying on his arm so you move around until he is on his back, your body nestling alongside with your head resting on his chest. You can feel his heart drumming out a steady rhythm. He kisses your forehead.

“Better?” he asks, his arms wrapped around you like a prized possession.

“Yep,” you reply, your eyes already closed.

“Night, (y/n),” he says, voice husky and ready for sleep.

“Night, Jethro,” you yawn, already falling asleep.


End file.
